True Heroes
by Earane Carnesir
Summary: Gedanken über die Figuren des HdR. Fortlaufende Serie. Bitte reviewt (www.meth-en-deithad.de.vu)
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören Tolkien!

Was sind Helden?

Wer sind sie? Woher kommen sie? Werden sie schon als Helden geboren? Schreibt ein Stern bei ihrer Geburt ihr Schicksal im Voraus und bestimmt sie zu Helden? Oder sind sie ahnungslos, bis ihr Schicksal sie einholt?

Was tun Helden?

Was macht ihre Tat so einzigartig, so heldenhaft? Was bewirken ihre Taten? Sind sie so groß, so gewaltig, daß jeder vor Ehrfurcht erstarrt? Oder sind ihre Taten nur eine kleine Geste mit um so größerer Wirkung?

Warum handeln Helden?

Was treibt sie dazu, heldenhaft zu handeln? Welche Motive verfolgen sie? War es nur Zufall? Schicksal? Oder handelten sie mit der Absicht, ein Held zu werden? War es die gute Seite, die sie bewog, zu handeln? Oder verleitete sie das Böse dazu? Oder tun sie es einfach, um ein Held zu sein?

Wie fühlen Helden?

Sie sind stolz? Mutig? Kennen sie Furcht? Wissen sie, was sie tun oder für wen sie es tun? Ist es die Liebe, die sie dazu bringt, etwas zu besiegen? Oder Angst? Notwehr?

Was geschieht mit Helden?

Geraten sie in Vergessenheit, wenn sie ihr Werk vollbracht haben? Oder wird man noch lange danach von ihnen erzählen, in Geschichten über ihren Mut und ihre Kraft? Und sie selbst, vergessen sie es? Oder zehren sie ein Leben lang davon, leiden gar darunter?

Wer sind Helden?

TBC


	2. Frodo

Frodo! Ein Hobbit. Aufgewachsen im Auenland. Mit Büchern, mit Geschichten, mit den Abenteuern seines Onkels. Mit dem Wunsch nach Abenteuern, nach Reisen, nach der Welt außerhalb des Auenlandes, doch der noch größeren Liebe zur Heimat im Herzen. Nicht geboren, ein Held zu sein.

Ein Ring, Vermächtnis seines Onkels, wurde sein größtes Abenteuer, seine längste Reise, sein Verhängnis. Er führte ihn weg von der Heimat, Schritt für Schritt dem Verderben entgegen.

Eine beschwerliche Reise. Gefährten an seiner Seite, und doch alleine – alleine mit dem Ring der Macht, dem Feind schutzlos ausgesetzt. Trauer und Schmerz die Wegbegleiter, Verlust, Vertrauensbruch, Verrat die Erfahrungen. Versagende Kräfte, doch mit dem letzten Freund an seiner Seite das Werk vollbracht. Und am Ende ein Sieg ohne Erlösung, ein Triumph ohne Heilung, eine Rückkehr ohne Heimat.

Immer war sie da, die Frage: Kann ich es schaffen? Kann ich die Kraft aufbringen, diese Aufgabe zu bewältigen? Und immer öfter hieß die Antwort: Nein!

Doch er ging weiter, Schritt für Schritt, gegen die Angst, gegen den Schmerz, gegen die Verzweiflung, gegen die Hoffnungslosigkeit, immer weiter.

Er wußte, er kann nicht siegen, doch er ging weiter. Er wußte, er wird alles verlieren, doch er ging weiter. Er wußte, er findet nichts mehr so vor, wie es einst war, doch er ging weiter.

Den Glauben im Herzen, daß das Gute sich niemals dem Bösen unterwirft, das Wissen, daß viele Augen auf ihn blicken, viele Hoffnungen auf ihm liegen, die Verantwortung trieb ihn voran, dem bitteren Sieg entgegen.

Viel wird man reden über ihn, den Hobbit aus dem Auenland, und seine Tat. Und er wird schweigen. Vergessen wollen, was nicht vergessen werden kann, was seine gebrochene Seele belastet, bis die Flucht die letzte Rettung ist – weg von dem, was er gerettet und doch verloren hat.

Ein Held, weil er alles gegeben hat, was er war.

19. August 2004


	3. Sam

Sam! Noch ein Hobbit aus dem Auenland. Kein Abenteurer – ein Gärtner. Liebt die Blumen, die Erde, die Heimat. Immer an Frodos Seite, eine Freundschaft, die an Bedeutung noch gewinnen wird.

Als Freund mit auf die Reise gekommen, nicht freiwillig, aber bewußt. Seine Aufgabe, für den Freund zu sorgen. Der schwerste Schritt ist der erste Schritt, weg von der Heimat – und der einen.

Auf den ersten Schritt folgten weitere, immer weiter, bis zum letzten, immer an Frodos Seite. Der Gefahr trotzend, den Geschöpfen mißtrauend, dem Verrat begegnend. Vom Freund verjagt und doch nicht umgekehrt, zur Rettung geeilt, von Trugschlüßen gequält. Den Ring in der Hand, begann er zu begreifen. Und zum Schluß die treibende Kraft – vorwärts, immer weiter!

Wieviel kann das Herz eines Freundes verkraften? Wie lange bricht es nicht, wenn es den Freund innerlich sterben sieht? Wann verzweifelt es, wenn der Freund den Freund nicht mehr erkennt?

Mit der Liebe eines Freundes niemals aufgegeben, niemals die Hoffnung verloren, den Glauben verworfen.

Er ist nicht zurück geblieben, als Frodo ging – trotz der Gefahr. Er ist nicht gegangen, als Frodo ihn wegschickte – trotz des Verrats. Er ist nicht verzweifelt, als Frodo scheinbar starb – trotz der aussichtslosen Situation.

Als Samweis der Beherzte wird er in die Geschichten eingehen, die man sich weithin von der Rettung Mittelerdes und der Vernichtung des Ringes erzählt. Er selbst wird wieder Gärtner sein, mit der einen an seiner Seite, mit zahlreichen Kindern, die seine Geschichte hören. Und sein Herz wird weiter leiden müssen, wenn der Freund ihn verläßt, weil er nicht vergessen kann.

Ein Held, weil er ein guter Freund war!

20. August 2004


	4. Aragorn

Aragorn, Streicher, Thorongil, Estel, Elessar – viele Namen, ein Schicksal. Als Waldläufer geboren, doch durch sein Erbe zu Höherem bestimmt. Bei Elben aufgewachsen und mit der Schönheit des Volkes vertraut. Wartend auf die Aufgabe, die ihn an das Ende seines Weges führt.

Retter in der Nacht der dunklen Bedrohung, Führer zum vermeintlichen Ziel – so gewinnt er das Vertrauen der Hobbits; ahnungslos, was sie noch erwartet.

Ohne zu Zögern begleitete er Frodo auf seinem Weg. Dem Guten verschrieben, dem Ziehvater versprochen, den Gefährten verbunden – als die Wege sich trennten und das Schicksal sich ihm offenbarte. Ein Kämpfer in der Not, gewaltig, mutig, hoffnungsvoll in hoffnungsloser Zeit, bis das Gute vollbracht und seine Aufgabe erfüllt ist. Und am Ende des Weges – sein Erbe.

Wie ein Licht in dunkler Nacht; wie eine Funke, der das Feuer entfacht; wie eine Seele, die nicht aufzugeben vermag – so hat er den Menschen die Hoffnung gebracht.

In den düstersten Stunden hat er gekämpft. Als die Übermacht der Feinde Hände und Herzen gelähmt, hat er nicht aufgegeben, an das Gute, an den Sieg geglaubt. Ohne zu fragen zu Hilfe geeilt; für Gefährten, für Verbündete, für Menschen , für Völker und für Mittelerde.

Er hat die Menschen geeint in ihrem Kampf, hat sie geführt. Sie waren bereit, mit ihm, unter ihm, für ihn zu kämpfen, zu sterben oder zu siegen. Er hat ihnen die Hoffnung geschenkt und das Licht zurückgebracht.

Voll sind die Geschichten über den König, Isildurs Erbe, der dessen Schuld sühnte und Mittelerde rettete. Voll sind die Geschichten über die Liebe des Königs und die Schönheit seiner Königin. Ein Leben voller Gerechtigkeit, voller Weisheit und voller Genugtuung – aber Zeit seines Lebens auch immer ein Kampf.

Ein Held, weil er die Hoffnung brachte!

23. August 2004


End file.
